The Dreams
by turbine9
Summary: Hey guys! I decided that I would do some tie-ins to the original Elemental HEROES story, since some I just don't think belong in the original story. Either because it only has 1-2 heroes in it or it wouldn't really impact the story in any way. Tell me if you like this idea, but this one is about Avian and Burstinatrix's relationship currently. RandR! (I do not own the characthers)


**The Dreams**

My name is Parker, better known as the hero Avian. And my life is totally messed up. Just a few weeks ago I was nearly killed by my girlfriend twice, and that does not do wonders for a relationship. I love her, it's just, does she love me after everything that happened in the Shaddoll attack? (Read the Dolls storyline from the original series) Actually, it's not what happened then, it's what's happening in my dreams. Someone is telling me that I killed her. Once I wake up she's sleeping silently in her bed. I'm just worried for the day the dreams are right. That she's dead, and it's my fault. I can't make out the figure, but it seems familiar.

My name is Burst, better known as the hero Burstinatrix. And I can't sleep, because every night I see Fly burning in my dreams, it's torture. I wake up and I just see him with his burn marks from last week. I just don't know if I could live with the fact that he is seriously hurt all because of me. I guess it's time I finally confronted him.

"Hey Burst," He says shyly. It looks like he has something to tell me.

"I-I have something to tell you," We both said at the same time.

"You first, Fly." I said.

"Alright, ever since the Shaddoll Reset, I've been having dreams about- you dieing," He said. I just stood there, wide eyed.

"I've been having the same dream." I said like I wasn't even on this planet. We both hugged. "We need to find this out."

We got on to the computer and searched up all villains that would have a grudge with us, and the power to get into dreams. _Trap Master, nope. Dante, nope. Dr. Kozaky, nope. _We were down to 2. And they were both options, even if we didn't want to admit it.

"So, Grapha or Construct?" Avian asked tired as hell. It was midnight and the team was wherever they lived.

"Well, those are the best we got." I said also very tired.

"AND IT'S THE CLOSEST YOU'RE GONNA GET!" Grapha and Construct appeared. We both got our guard up. It was too late we both got shot.

I woke up on some type of beach. Fly was there too. Is this a dream?

"THIS IS NOT A DREAM RACHEL FLARE." Grapha and Construct said. I looked down at Fly he was burning. I saw blood on my hands.

"NOOOOO! This isn't real. It's just a dream. Like the rest of 'em." I said trying to comfort myself. Even so, I ran toward Fly. Everything went black. I felt a pain in my heart. I woke up in the sky. Fly was there too.

"Fly?" I said not believing what I was seeing. Fly charged at me and scratched me with his dragon claw. I screamed. He did it again and again. Over and over. I fell to the ground. My heart, I was having a heart attack.

**Avian's POV**

I wake up. I'm strapped to a chair. I see Grapha and Construct.

"WELCOME BACK TO THE SHOW, AVIAN." They said.

"What sick joke are you 2 up t-" A video screen pops up. It shows me and Burst in the air. I start killing Burst. "NOOOOO!" I kept hurting her. Just like the thing in the dreams said I would. She fell to the ground. "PLEASE, STOP THIS! SHE'S DYING!" I yell.

"ON THE CONTRARY, IT HAS ALREADY ENDED!" They smirked. I woke up at the base. I was in screaming pain. Burn marks everywhere. I see Burst on the floor. She's had a heart attack. I take her to the infirmary. She barely has a pulse. She should be fine though. That's good, because I don't know how long I can-.

"Fly? Fly! Wake up! Please!" I hear Burst yelling. I fall back asleep. I'm having a dream. But it's a… good one? I see Burst in the dream. "Hey, Fly how's it going. Are you feeling okay," Everything I see turns to black. "Burst!" I wake up. Burst is over me.

"Parker, you're okay!" She says. Then kisses me. "I nearly burnt you to death" She says more gloomly.

"I gave you a literal heart attack."

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. We both laughed. "Hey, I was wondering, once you can- you know- walk again, you want to go to East Domino Park, just to get everything straight with us?" She said shyly. I thought about it.

"Sure,"

**A week later, East Domino Park, noon**

My name is Fly, better known as the hero Avian. And I'm finally on an official date with my girlfriend. We talked and laughed, like normal friends do. I realized I only knew the girl I met in the alley after the fire. But we have a lot in common. More than I ever really imagined. I couldn't be happier. We ate and eventually find ourselves on a bridge. A man offered to take a picture of us together. I still keep that picture in my room. And the best part is, we actually kissed, under the full moon, and I never had the dreams again


End file.
